This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Head-worn audio devices such as headphones traditionally include at least one pivoting joint somewhere between each speaker capsule and the headband. The pivoting joints of a head-worn audio device allow the audio device to conform to different sizes and shapes of heads, thereby ensuring a comfortable and proper fit for different users. In some instances, these pivoting joints allow the head-worn audio device to fold for storage when not in use. Often, these pivoting joints are externally accessible, such that one or more components of the pivoting joints are readily visible to users. For example, a pivoting arm or yoke may be externally visible. These designs may be generally referred to herein as external pivots. External pivots present numerous issues. First, external pivots can present difficulties for mass manufacture. For example, the components of external pivots often require special attention in order to obtain aesthetically acceptable color, materials, or finishing of these components. Second, external pivoting elements can pinch or pull the hair of a wearing user, causing the user pain and discomfort. Third, external pivots may be easily broken or damaged by a user during transport or when handled improperly. Fourth, external pivots may provide a route of ingress for environmental elements (e.g., dirt, dust, other debris, electrostatic discharge, etc.) to the electrical and mechanical components housed in an earcup. In other words, external pivots may increase the susceptibility of a head-worn audio device to environmental damage.